


Tomorrow, there'll be more of us

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Tomorrow, there'll be more of us

When Lafayette heard that his friend John Laurens lived not too far from France, in London, England, he couldn’t stop himself from heading on the next boat there. Sure, he wasn’t so welcome, not as a Frenchman or as a soldier from the Continental War… But he snuck to America against the wishes of the king. What was the wishes of the British people to him? Besides, it was his birthday. Before that, though, he had to go see his friend, Hercules Mulligan. He hadn’t seen him since the end of the war, when he went back to Ireland and Laf went back to France. He missed him so much..

When he crossed into Ireland, Lafayette asked around for directions, a bit more welcome there than in England, and eventually found Hercules’ tailor shop. It was small and quaint and, honestly, Lafayette preferred it a bit more than the life of a noble that he lived. He tied his horse nearby and went up to the shop, letting himself in.

“I’ll be right with you,” Hercules announced, his back turned to the door as he fixed the fabric on a mannequin.

Lafayette smiled at the sight. That was Hercules. He may have been one to live freely, but he was also as hard of a worker as they came. “I believe the mannequin can wait.”

Hercules froze as he heard that far too familiar voice, the French accent still sweet as honey. He smiled as he turned towards its source and nodded towards the back room.

Lafayette knew why and followed. Anyone who passed by could see through those front windows. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that as soon as they were out of sight, he jumped into his lover’s open arms and pressed his lips against his in a passionate kiss. Still sweet as sugar. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Hercules’s and smiled.

“You could not imagine how much I’ve missed you..” the other stated, smiling as he held his boy, his lover.

“Believe me, I could,” Lafayette chuckled, pressing another kiss to Herc’s lips. “One love pulled away by the call of war and another pulled apart by its end…”

Hercules sighed. He knew exactly what Lafayette meant. The poor boy’s heart was too large to only love one. Hercules knew that and was okay with it. He knew Lafayette had his Adrienne back home in France, but he also knew that it didn’t stop him from loving the tailor. In fact, Hercules had his own wife as well, Elizabeth, though he doubted that she would be as forgiving as Adrienne. “I trust your wife has been well?”

“She is doing great. And, as much as I’ve missed you, I haven’t only come for this. I was hoping we could go visit Laurens. I’ve received word that he lives in London. It would be just like old days, before the war.”

Hercules nodded and set Lafayette back on his feet. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, a perfect way to celebrate my boy’s twenty-fifth year on this earth.” He started outside and went to the back of the building, where his mare was resting in a stable no doubt built by Hercules himself. He loved the creature as well as other horses to the point where rumors had begun to spread that his relationship with the animal was more than emotional. It wasn’t true, of course, though Hercules often made jokes about it after one mug of beer too much.

“There’s no time to waste, then. I’m afraid you’ll have to do all if the talking. I’m afraid I’m not too welcome among the English.”

“I understand.” Hercules mounted his horse and started out front, where Lafayette did the same.

The two rode towards England and made their way to London, asking citizens where they would find their friend. When they finally did arrive, they found a grand estate, no doubt chosen by John’s father. They rode their horses towards the stables, recognizing the brown and white steed that John adored, and tied their own horses before walking to the door. When they knocked, they were both surprised to see that a girl answered, no older than five. Lafayette kneeled down and presented her with a flower from a bouquet that he’d bought with the intentions of giving it to John’s wife, Martha. She smiled and accepted it.

“Hello, sweet princess. I’m a friend of your father. Is he home?”

She shook her head. “Mama said he isn’t coming home. She said he’s a really strong soldier and they need him longer.”

Lafayette furrowed his brow. That was odd. “May I speak to your mother, then?”

She nodded and took Lafayette’s hand, leading him inside with Hercules following. “Mama’s feeling a but unwell, but she said to tell her if men came to talk about papa.” She led them upstairs and knocked on a door. “Mama? Some men have come asking for papa.”

“Thank you, Frances.” After a few moments, a young woman opened the door and let the two in, the girl running off to play. “Hello, gentlemen… You know my Jack?..”

Lafayette nodded. “He was a close friend of ours, but I understand he was a closer friend to you.. He told us everything.”

Martha nodded. “I was never able to live like he was.. I never wanted to marry, but I’m glad that, if I had to, it was to him. I only wish that he had the same liberty to marry who he loved.”

Hercules nodded. “He and Hamilton were as close as they get.. But why do you speak of him in this manner? Where is he?”

Martha sighed. “I believe it’s only best if you read for yourselves…” She grabbed a letter from the desk, John’s desk, and gave it to them before excusing herself.

[Martha Laurens-Manning

It regrets me to inform you that on Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, my son and your husband, was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He’s buried here until you can find a way to send for his remains. As you know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters. I wish you and your daughter the best and I apologize for your loss.

Henry Laurens]

Lafayette felt tears run down his cheek as Hercules read the letter aloud, unable to read it himself after seeing Martha leave. “No.. John…” He started sobbing, clinging to Hercules’s chest.

Hercules would’ve been lying if he said that he too wasn’t almost in tears at the news, but he had to be strong for Lafayette. “John was a brave man, Lafayette. He died a noble death. I’m sorry that you had to hear about it today of all days.”

Lafayette didn’t care that it was his birthday. He would’ve been just as devastated had it been any other day. “He was too young, Hercules. He was hardly older than I am..”

“I know.. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel great sorrow at his loss as well. I just hate seeing you cry, my love..” He wiped Lafayette’s tears and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, only pulling away when he heard a thump not too far. He looked over and saw the door now wide open, Frances looking up at them with her big, curious eyes. Apparently, she had tripped and fell through the door on the way to her room.

“I’m confused.. Mama said that two men would be punished if they were found in a relationship. Are you two breaking rules?..”

Lafayette wiped his eyes and stepped towards her, kneeling down to her level. “Your mother was correct, cherie… I’m afraid that it is against the rules for two men to love like we do. But we do it anyways. Would you like to know why?”

She nodded. “Mama says we always have to follow the rules.”

“She isn’t quite correct. Most rules are there to help you and keep you safe, yes?”

She nodded again.

“Some other rules are there because people think something is wrong and they want to make sure nobody does it. When two men love each other or two women, people say its wrong because of their beliefs. They say that bad things will happen to us and that they’re trying to help us, but they’re wrong.”

“They are? Does Mama know?”

He nodded. “Oui, she does. You know, your papa didn’t love your mama the same way that most men love their wives. They were just close friends who married in order to take care of you because they both love you.”

“I didn’t know that..” She looked surprised, but not in any way upset.

“Its true. Your father loved a man, a brave man just like him.”

“Is that why he isn’t home?” She didn’t seem like that would upset her. After all, she understood how powerful love could be, even if she was only a kid.

“No.. That’s a different story. Your mama should tell you when the time is right, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded and ran off.

Lafayette sighed and stood up. “She’s just like him.”

“She is.. That’s why I don’t worry for her. She’ll grow up to be strong, just like her father.”

He nodded and took Hercules’s hand with a sigh. “Come. We now have two things to celebrate, though my twenty fifth birthday now pales in comparison to the importance of celebrating the life of one of the best men I have ever had the privilege of knowing.”

Hercules nodded as they left the house. “Tonight, we celebrate the life of John Laurens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
